


Blanket Gift Policy

by galwednesday



Series: Tumblr ficlets 2018 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abominable Captain: Blanket Cryptid, Blankets, Christmas Presents, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, you guys had very soft prompts for the end of the year and I appreciate it greatly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday
Summary: “You didn’t,” Bucky said, with no real hope of being contradicted.Clint shrugged helplessly and passed him the large, soft bundle wrapped in shiny purple foil. “Sorry.”Tony covered his eyes with one hand. “I’m getting a migraine.”“So,” Bruce said wearily, “counting Clint, me, Bucky, Tony, and Sam, that brings it up to five.”“Excuse you, mine’s not a blanket,” Sam said. “Mine’s a slanket. Big difference.”Bucky resisted the urge to throw the whole heap of parcels at Sam’s head. “Because it hassleeves? It’s still a blanket, Wilson. They’re all blankets. Even Thor’s direct-from-Asgard raven gift delivery was a cloak, which just means it’s a blanket with a strap.We all got Steve a goddamn blanket.”





	Blanket Gift Policy

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr ficlet](https://galwednesday.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlets-and-headcanons) for this prompt from unfuckitall: Steve Rogers deserves All the Fluffy Blankets.

“You didn’t,” Bucky said, with no real hope of being contradicted.

Clint shrugged helplessly and passed him the large, soft bundle wrapped in shiny purple foil. “Sorry.”

Tony covered his eyes with one hand. “I’m getting a migraine.”

“So,” Bruce said wearily, “counting Clint, me, Bucky, Tony, and Sam, that brings it up to five.”

“Excuse you, mine’s not a blanket,” Sam said. “Mine’s a slanket. Big difference.”

Bucky resisted the urge to throw the whole heap of parcels at Sam’s head. “Because it has  _sleeves_? It’s still a blanket, Wilson. They’re all blankets. Even Thor’s direct-from-Asgard raven gift delivery was a cloak, which just means it’s a blanket with a strap.  _We all got Steve a goddamn blanket_.”

“You know what, this is his own fault,” Tony said. “If he didn’t spend all his time pretending he wasn’t cold, we wouldn’t have to bury him in an avalanche of cashmere.”

“You got him cashmere?” Clint said, poking the present wrapped in red and gold with interest. “If he doesn’t want them all, can I have that one?”

“ _No_ ,” everyone in the room chorused. Clint held his hands up in surrender.

The door opened and Bucky braced himself, but it was Natasha, not Steve, with her own armful of presents wrapped in what looked at first glance like tasteful silver snowflakes over black paper, but which Bucky knew were in fact spiderwebs, because he and Clint had gotten her the paper at a dollar store after Halloween.

“Natasha,” Bucky said desperately. “Please tell me you didn’t get Steve a blanket.”

Natasha paused and shifted the stack of presents behind her back. “I did not get Steve a blanket.”

“Is it a slanket?” Sam asked.

“No.”

“Is it a snuggie?” Clint asked.

Natasha went ominously silent. Bucky just had time to bury his face in his hands before the door opened again.

“Hey, guys,” Steve said cautiously.

“Hi, Steve,” Bucky said, mumbling into his palms.

“What’s going on?”

“We all got you blankets and it’s all your fault,” Tony blurted. A beat later, he added, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Steve replied automatically. “You got me blankets?”

“And variations thereupon,” Bruce said. “Some of them have sleeves. Or straps. Or both, maybe, I’m not entirely clear on how snuggies work.”

“We can take them back,” Bucky said, dropping his hands to scowl at his own feet. “Get you something else.”

“Why would I need something else?” Steve said, sounding baffled. “Are we opening presents now? I want to see them.”

The official Avengers holiday card that year featured the whole team lined up by the Tower fireplace, with a spherical mound of fleece in the middle that was just barely recognizable as Captain America, thanks to the fact that even seven layers of blankets couldn’t hide that jawline.


End file.
